<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>acceptance by Hiddencitrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986110">acceptance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus'>Hiddencitrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And it was an accident, Brief description of a cut on an arm, Established Relationship, First Aid, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Roommates, but nothing graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto gets hurt in his rush to give Sasuke good news. <br/>Sasuke kisses it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: bandages</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit-"</p><p>The curse slipped out reflexively as the delicate glass Naruto had been holding shattered across the floor. He'd been doing his best to be quick, he had good news for his boyfriend and he'd be home any minute! This was supposed to be a nice dinner to welcome Sasuke home, and then he could surprise him with his acceptance letter. </p><p>Naruto grabbed a broom and dust pan, and set to work sweeping up the mess he'd made from the tile floor of the kitchen.</p><p>When the pair had graduated from high school a year ago, Sasuke had been able to attend the college of his choice. He'd nearly stayed in Konoha and attended the community college so that he could stay with Naruto, but the blond had screeched himself hoarse with protest. They'd attend college together, and at Sasuke's university of choice if he had anything to say about it. He wouldn't let him compromise his future for him!</p><p>The only problem was that Naruto wasn't exactly the best student, and that was putting it nicely. Sasuke had an ivy league future, and while he normally would never made it in a million years, he was determined to stay by his best friend's side. And, so, they'd moved into an apartment together, discovered their feelings for each other, and came out to their families. </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto then proceeded to have the busiest year of his life. He'd taken up a part-time job at the coffee shop on campus to pay his share of the bills, and every waking moment aside from that was spent studying to retake his SATs. Thankfully it seemed it was now paying off; he'd snuck an application in while Sasuke was taking his finals, and was not only accepted but scheduled to attend the next semester. He was so excited that he felt like if someone poked him, he'd pop!</p><p>Just as he finished disposing of the ruined cup, the sound of keys in the door sent his heart into a frenzy. Naruto knew he was running late, but he didn't expect Sasuke home for another thirty minutes. He threw his cleaning supplies back into their storage closet, slamming the door shut and lunged for the cabinet for one a replacement cup. He winced as he slammed the cup on the table with more force than intended, thankful that luck was on his side, and lunged towards the counter that held his acceptance letter as the front door opened and shut. The paper's had just been concealed behind his back when Sasuke rounded the corner into the kitchen.</p><p>Unfortunately for Naruto, the paper rattled as he frantically hid it, and their dinner was still boiling away on the stove. At least he'd been able to set the table.</p><p>"You're home early!" he called, genuinely cheerful, "Did the busses run early?"</p><p>Sasuke shrugged his messenger bag from his shoulder and tossed it on the counter, clearly frustrated. He took a few soft steps into the kitchen, glancing at the table.</p><p>"No. Itachi gave me a ride since my last exam had to be rescheduled," he grumbled.</p><p>Naruto winced. That explained the bad mood.</p><p>"That blows, babe, I'm sorry," he said, stepping up to stand directly in front of him. "Dinner will be ready soon, but for now-" he smoothly unveiled the letter from behind his back "-maybe this will help."</p><p>Or at least, that's what would have happened if things went according to plan. Instead, several tiny disasters happened in quick succession. In order, Naruto first smacked his hand on a kitchen chair, which then caused the acceptance letter to fly out of his fingers, which then fluttered and tumbled through the air until it slipped under the fridge.</p><p>"You've got to be- hang on, Sasuke-"</p><p>Naruto dove to the floor and crammed his arm as far under the fridge as he could, which admittedly wasn't far at all. And Sasuke had the nerve to stand there all poised  and smirking with a brow raised at him while he struggled. At least he wasn't frowning anymore.</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>Before he was able to find out if he could even reach the damn thing, Naruto felt a searing, ripping sensation down the side of his arm. He retracted it and sat up, but before he could check for the cause he noticed a few little drops of tomato sauce he'd spilled on the floor. Of course he'd missed a spot when he cleaned up earlier, that's the last thing he needed right now.</p><p>A pale hand encircled his wrist as Sasuke crouched down in front of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Idiot, you're bleeding," the dark eyed boy said quietly, turning Naruto's arm to reveal a gash a few inches long near his hand. "Come here."</p><p>Sasuke stood, and led a pouting Naruto from the kitchen to their bathroom, fingers gentle on his wrist. He fished a small first aid kit from a drawer cluttered with odds and ends. It was only as he nudged Naruto to sit on the edge of the tub that he realized that the spots of sauce he'd seen earlier were actually his own blood. Once he realized this, the pain finally set in. He hissed in pain while Sasuke flipped his hand over to view the cut from a better angle, kneeling so he could get a better look at it.</p><p>"The things you manage to do to yourself," he muttered as he uncapped a bottle of antiseptic wash. He held a towel beneath the injury and poured a steady stream of liquid over the site.</p><p>"It's not like it was on purpose!" Naruto bit out. His arm stung like hell. This part was necessary to prevent infection, but it still sucked.</p><p>"I'd certainly hope not. What cut you?"</p><p>"I broke a glass earlier, I must have missed a piece when I cleaned up," he said flushing, blue eyes watching his boyfriend's brows furrow in concentration so that he wouldn't look at the gash on his arm. Ugh, just thinking about it made him nauseous. Focus.</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>They were quiet for a few moments while Sasuke finished cleaning up his wound. Once it was flushed clean, he tossed the soiled towel in the hamper and put away the antiseptic.</p><p>"It isnt as deep as it looked, so no need for stitches," he said, as he pulled some gauze and a bandage from the kit, foregoing the smaller plastic band-aids.</p><p>"I'll apply some antibiotic ointment, but let me know if anything feels strange later," Sasuke instructed, taking the little yellow tube from the clear box and squirting some of the antibiotic gel onto an applicator. He set to work, coating Naruto's injury in a liberal protective layer to prevent infection. When he finished, he decided to comment on what he was reasonably sure was causing his boyfriend's steadily worsening pout.</p><p>"So, Naruto," he started.</p><p>"Yeah?" If Sasuke hadn't seen his expression, he might have been fooled. Naruto was always an expert and sounding okay when he was anything but.</p><p>"Didn't you have something to tell me?" he finished, screwing the cap back on the tube and tossing it back into the first aid kit.</p><p>"Well, yeah but I ruined it," Naruto said morosely.</p><p>"You haven't ruined anything," he admonished, giving his hand a light reassuring squeeze. "I appreciate the gesture alone, and we can still eat in a moment once you've been treated. The only thing left is for me to hear your good news."</p><p>He brushed his soft fingertips along the callouses on Naruto's palm, holding it steady while he  pressed some sterile gauze against the wound. In a snap, it was held against his arm by clean bandages wrapping around his wrist with the ends tucked in neatly to prevent unraveling. </p><p>"So? What is it?" he asked.</p><p>Naruto grinned widely, excitement from earlier returning to flush his cheeks. </p><p>"I got in! I got into your college, Sasuke!" he yelled, voice reverberating off the bathroom walls.</p><p>His boyfriend surged up to to kiss him, cradling his face in his hands, lips trying to convey just how proud he was of all his hard work. He'd been tutoring Naruto and helping him take practice tests every waking hour that the blonde wasn't  working. It looked like all those hours of study finally paid off. </p><p>Uzumaki Naruto, an ivy league student at the same school as Uchiha Sasuke. Their old classmates wouldn't believe it, but he's never doubted him for a second. He pulled away with a soft pop.</p><p>"I told you you could do it," Sasuke rumbled, pressing their foreheads together. He'd stay here holding him forever if he could. The bathroom floor was starting to hurt his knees, though. They helped each other to their feet.</p><p>With one last peck, Naruto bounded back into the kitchen to plate their food, chattering away about his schedule and utterly unphased by the last ten minutes. Satisfied, Sasuke followed him with a soft smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>